U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,592 discloses novel heterocyclic compounds and their salts, processes for making the compounds and methods of using the compounds as antibacterial agents. One such compound is sodium salt of trans-7-oxo-6-(sulphooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3,2,1]octane-2-carboxamide. Application WO 02/10172 describes the production of azabicyclic compounds and salts thereof with acids and bases, and in particular, trans-7-oxo-6-sulphoxy-1,6-diazabicyclo[3.2.1]octane-2-carboxamide and its pyridinium, tetrabutylammonium and sodium salts. Application WO 03/063864 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0020572 describe the use of compounds including trans-7-oxo-6-(sulphooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3,2,1]octane-2-carboxamide sodium salt, as β-lactamase inhibitors that can be administered alone or in, combination with β-lactamine antibacterial agents. These references are incorporated herein by reference, in their entirety.
Ceftaroline is a novel parenteral cephalosporin with a broad spectrum of activity against clinically important community-acquired and hospital-acquired Gram-negative and Gram-positive pathogens including methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus and multidrug-resistant Streptococcus pneumoniae. 
U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,175 discloses compounds having excellent antibacterial activities for a broad range of Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria. These compounds are represented by the general formula:

wherein R1R4, Q, X, Y and n are as defined therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,175 discloses methods for preparing the compounds, and generically discloses formulations of the compounds, such as aqueous and saline solutions for injection. One such compound is 7β-[2(Z)-ethoxyimino-2-(5-phosphonoamino-1,2,4-thiadiazole-3-yl)acetamido]-3-[4-(1-methyl-4-pyridinio)-2-thiazolylhio]-3-cephem-4-carboxylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,055 discloses a chemical genus which includes compounds of formula:

Ceftaroline fosamil is a sterile, synthetic, parenteral prodrug cephalosporin antibiotic. The N-phosphonoamino water-soluble prodrug is rapidly converted into the bioactive ceftaroline, which has been demonstrated to exhibit antibacterial activity. Ceftaroline fosamil is known as (6R,7R)-7-{(2Z)-2-(ethoxyimino)-2-[5-(phosphonoamino)-1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl]acetamido}-3-{[4-(1-methylpyridin-1-ium-4-yl)-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]sulfanyl}-8-oxo-5-thia-1-azabicyclo[4.2.0]oct-2-ene-2-carboxylate. Ceftaroline fosamil may be an acetic acid hydrous form.

U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,973 discloses compositions comprising ceftaroline fosamil and a pH adjuster, such as, L-arginine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,417,175 and 6,906,055 and 7,419,973 are incorporated herein by reference, in their entirety.
The present invention relates to the solid state physical properties of trans-7-oxo-6-(sulphooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3,2,1]octane-2-carboxamide sodium salt (e.g., NXL-104). These properties may be influenced by controlling the conditions under which trans-7-oxo-6-(sulphooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3,2,1]octane-2-carboxamide sodium salt (e.g., NXL-104) is obtained in solid form.
Solid state physical properties include, for example, the flowability of the milled solid, rate of dissolution and stability. The physical characteristics are influenced by the conformation and orientation of molecules in the unit cell, which defines a particular crystalline form of a substance. A crystalline form may give rise to thermal behavior different from that of the amorphous material or another crystalline form. Thermal behavior is measured in the laboratory using techniques such as capillary melting point, thermogravimetric analysis (TGA) and differential scanning calorimetry (DSC). These techniques may be used to distinguish between different crystalline forms. A particular crystalline form may show distinct spectroscopic properties that can be detected using powder X-ray diffractometry (XRPD), nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometry, Raman spectroscopy and infrared (IR) spectrometry.
In deciding which crystalline form is preferable, the numerous properties of the crystalline forms must be compared and the preferred crystalline form chosen based on the many physical property variables. A particular crystalline form may be preferable in certain circumstances in which certain aspects, such as ease of preparation, stability, etc., are deemed to be critical. In other situations, a different crystalline form may be preferred for greater solubility and/or superior pharmacokinetics.
The discovery of new crystalline forms of a pharmaceutically useful compound provides a new opportunity to improve the performance characteristics of a pharmaceutical product. New crystalline forms of trans-7-oxo-6-(sulphooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3,2,1]octane-2-carboxamide sodium salt have now been discovered.
There is an existing and continual need in the art for new and improved compositions and methods for treating bacterial infections by administering antibacterial agents. Surprisingly and unexpectedly, compositions comprising a crystalline form of trans-7-oxo-6-(sulphooxy)-1,6-diazabicyclo[3,2,1]octane-2-carboxamide sodium salt and ceftaroline fosamil have been found to stable. Such formulations may be used for the treatment of bacterial infections, such as, complicated skin and structure infection and community acquired pneumonia.